Mobile Suit Gundam: Destiny
by Neolordmaxwell
Summary: (Alternate UC history) The Year is UC 0079. Following Zeon's Sucessfull operation British, the federal forces hopes of survival rest open the abilities of a small crew of untrained soldiors and untested weapons.
1. Mobile Suit Gundam Destiny: Prologue

Mobile Suit Gundam- Destiny  
  
The year is Universal century Year 0079. Mankind's population has reached critical mass, and the earth can no longer support humanity. The excess masses of people have moved into massive space colonies, orbiting their former home. Most people live happily in these artificial versions of their mother planet. But there are always those who become dissatisfied by the status quo.  
  
The Colony furthest from Earth, Side Three, has declared their independence from the earth, Declaring war on the Earth Federation. Lacking the resources to fight a prolonged war, The self proclaimed Principality of Zeon, staged a devastating blow designed to win the war in one fatal maneuver. A massive object would be dropped on the planet, large enough to cause a global disaster and render the planet helpless. A Colony.  
  
The maneuver would be called Operation British, and while the Earth federation did everything that they could, they where unable to deflect the death raining down upon themselves. Operation British was a complete success.  
  
It's been seven months since that day. The Earth federation has been all but eliminated, and Zeon is now in total control of planet earth, as well as the colonies. However, the Earth Federal Forces are far from giving up. 


	2. Mobile Suit Gundam Destiny: Chapter I

Mobile suit Gundam- Destiny- Chapter 1  
  
Side seven- Typical open colony. Home to thousands of people; immigrants from the Earth. A place where people raise their families, and live their lives. On the outside, it is a normal colony. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and nothing appeared out of place. But just under the surface, Side seven is one or the Earth federal forces last remaining secret military bases. Home to one of three new weapons development plants, it is essential to the survival of the Earth Federation. However, it is not to remain a secret for long.  
  
Under the surface of the Colony, there existed a different world. Above, there where trees, houses, and animals. Below, the setting was completely different. Stark, barren walls of metal were all that was to be seen. Sprawling its entirety, This was where maintenance was to be done on the colony. However, during the ongoing war, it was converted to a sort of secret weapons development base. This is where new weapons where made to be used in the battle. Today, things were especially busy. In fact, the entire base was swarming with activity.  
  
On one section, overlooking a vast docking bay, stood a young man, barely out of his teens. His uniform neatly pressed and clean, he gave out orders in a calm, decidedly British accented voice. "Load all the mobile units NOW! Get this ship ready for takeoff! The Zeeks will be upon us within the hour! If they find us here, not only are WE doomed, but the colony as well. Move it!"  
  
His orders where met with a resounding "Yes Sir, Lieutenant Bright!" from the workers below.  
  
Down in the bay, the men where loading crates onto a gigantic ship, almost entirely white. It's swooping wings, multiple engines, and high combat bridge gave it the appearance of a medieval dragon. Filling half of the bay, it seemed to radiate a sense of power- and hope. This was the White Base, and hope was something the Federation seemed to be running out of. Looking at this ship, It's white bridge section gleaming in the Gloomy lighting, It seemed that maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright. But not if the enemy finds us here., Bright thought, shaking himself out of his thoughts. Even with the new units, they wouldn't stand a chance if the enemy caught them off guard. Suddenly, the pleasant feelings he had experienced earlier where replaced with a much more sudden feeling of dread.  
  
*****.  
  
"AMURO!" Came the call of a young female student, running into the computer lab. Her short red hair was in slight disarray, and she panting as she ran in the door. She took a second to straiten her hair and catch her breath, before continuing, "Amuro, Your father wants to see you! He said something about "new mobile unit" or something like that."  
  
Amuro nearly jumped out of his seat with the mention of "mobile unit". Ever since he could remember, he and his father, one Tem Ray, had worked on various projects and inventions. They hadn't exactly been close, but on a professional level, they where partners. Amuro had always shown amazing skills in areas of science and engineering, and when he was younger than ten he had been enrolled in various special college classes and schools devoted to earning high level degrees in various areas of physics and engineering. Rather than being behind his adult classmates, he often surpassed them. Indeed, there was little need for him to go to the local high school for anything other than the use of their computers.  
  
Recently, He and his father had been working on various projects for the Federal forces, including the new Mobile unit program, designed to create weapons equal to and better than the Zeon's Zaku heavy weapon- Giant Robotic vehicles far superior to any tank or aircraft, being more adaptable, capable of functioning in many types of terrain an tank could never operate in. The Federal forces new V Project was the header for a new wave of Federal Forces weapons, capable of turning the tide of the war. His father was at the head of this ambitious project. Amuro himself had developed several aspects of the new mobile units, including their Operating systems, under his father's name.  
  
"Sure, Frau Bow. Thanks." Amuro said, as he gathered his things and ran out the door, giving the young girl a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Amuro and Frau had been friends since childhood. Recently, They had begun dating. It seemed natural, and they where both surprised it had taken them this long to realize it.  
  
******.  
  
In a small room aboard the white base, a man in his forties or so was tapping away at his computer screen, running various simulations on the new mobile units. On his desk, he had a small picture of Amuro Ray, his son. It was a typical photo of him, his hair uneven and curly, his clothing loose and untidy. He smiled briefly as he looked at the portrait. He wasn't too close to his son, but he was rather. fond of him. He defiantly didn't want him to become involved in the war. but the way things where going, it was likely he would become involved, and probably sooner than later. He desperately didn't want that to happen.  
  
In truth, that was why he was working on the V project. To create weapons to ensure his son wouldn't have to join the fight. And he was almost finished. just a few more tweaks, and it would be perfect. The mobile units themselves didn't seem to have any flaws, and the programming was almost perfect. He would have to thank Amuro for that later.  
  
With a few more keystrokes, he was finished, as he confirmed finalization. In five minutes, the mobile units would be armed and active, and they would be able to leave. It was at this time the door burst open, and his son ran in. "Ah, Amuro. Everything is finished, the programs you wrote were certainly adequate."  
  
"The Zeon are here! Is everything set for launch?" Amuro shouted, seemingly desperate.  
  
Tem's worst fears he been confirmed. The mobile unit's programming had to go through the bases computer database before they could leave. The Zeon would be upon them before then. They were dead, and the colonists as well. The place would be gassed, and would serve as an example to the other colonies. The base was on friendly terms with the governor, but the man was a coward. He would willingly give away the base the second he felt threatened, if he thought it would help him. Of course, he wasn't aware that they would kill him anyway. Politics were quite complex indeed. "No, Amuro. We need at least five minutes. get the mobile units on board the white base, we may have to take off anyway."  
  
"We have to get the people out first, they're much more important than any machine is."  
  
"Amuro, do as your told. We need these units. Side seven is a sacrifice that must be made for the good of the federation!"  
  
"No, Father. You know I can't let that happen. I'm going to get the people out of here. You can get the units if you want."  
  
"Amuro. fine, then go. Amuro. Be careful"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
******.  
  
"Are the mobile unit parts loaded?"  
  
"Just about, Lt. Bright!"  
  
"Lt. Bright" Amuro called out to the man, who turned and looked at him with a trace of irritation.  
  
"Amuro, you should already be on board. Your father was looking for you earlier-"  
  
"I've already talked to him. Listen, Sir, we have to evacuate the people! If we can't get out in time, they're going find us! Their already here!"  
  
"What!?!" Bight's face became pale at this "we can leave at any time- The units are all loaded now. We only have one more to go."  
  
"But we still need about four minutes to finalize the results in the federal database. The suits will not work without their confirmation data- and it can only be done here!"  
  
"I don't give a damn, we need to get out of here NOW!"  
  
"I agree, Lt. But we can't leave without the data, we have orders!"  
  
"Damn. Then we have no choice but start evacuating. we've wasted enough time. I'll send out a team. Get in the ship now, kid. If anything happened to you or your father, we'd all be court-marshaled."  
  
"I have to do something. they haven't found us yet. at least let take care of the school-I have friends there!"  
  
"Fine. Just get back here as soon as you can!"  
  
"Yeas sir, Lt.!"  
  
******.  
  
Outside the docking area, Frau bow waited nervously for Amuro. She had been in the base many times, due to Amuro's clearance, but she had never seen the base like this. there where people going every which way, more than double what she was used to, and they all seemed to be very nervous. something was happening, and it was big.  
  
"Frau!" Amuro came running up. She was hoping that he could tell her what was happening, but he seemed even more worried than the men.  
  
"Amuro, what's happening!?!"  
  
"No time to explain. Get on the ship. Trust me, we have to get out of here!"  
  
"But Amuro."  
  
"Frau, please. Get on board the white base. The Zeon are coming. We have to evacuate."  
  
"Amuro?"  
  
"I'm sorry, frau, I have to go help evacuate!" With that, he left, running down the hall toward the high school. The Zeon, are coming, huh? She thought. I have to warn my family!  
  
******.  
  
Amuro Ran as fast as he could toward the school. Already, he could see the Zeon soldiers. He ducked behind a bush as two passed by talking to them- selves.  
  
"How did we get involved in this? Where gonna kill an entire colony! How can we do that?"  
  
"Kid, you do as your ordered. You mouth off in front of the commander, you're likely to find yourself in front of a Firing Squad!"  
  
"Commander Aznable wouldn't do that, would he?"  
  
"I dunno. I hear he's pretty tough. I'd believe it, too. He took out three of the feds toughest warships in a matter of five minutes, during the battle of Ruum."  
  
"I think I'd better keep my mouth shut."  
  
Amuro burned with rage. So they did plan on destroying the colony. And there was nothing he could do, either, except to try and get as many people out as he could. He hurried even faster toward the school. It wasn't until he was almost there that it clicked. Aznable. Char Aznable . The Red Comet. If that was true, they were dead either way.  
  
*******.  
  
Frau ran as quickly as she could, trying to avoid any soldiers. Her home was just a few houses down, and she decided to make a dash for it. She had always been a good runner, and was the top of her Track and field team. But she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Stop right there!" Came the voice from behind her, strong and deep. An officer. "Civilians are ordered to stay inside. What's that.," He trailed off, as he looked over her shirt, to the obvious card key pinned on her shirt. A card key with the Federal Forces emblem. He unstrapped his gun, and new Model AK-209, and pointed it directly at her head.  
  
"No! Don't!!!!!" another voice, an old man, hoarse and rough, followed by gunfire. It had happened in an instant, but it seemed to move in slow motion. Frau's grandfather bursting through the door, wielding his old Winchester. The Zeon Officer turning around, and seeing the gun. Opening fire, the bullets tearing through the old man, and his lifeless body falling to the ground. All frau could do was run, run away as fast as she could, toward the base, toward Amuro, toward anything but where she had just been.  
  
*******.  
  
Amuro reached the school. He had no idea how to get everyone out without alerting attention, just that he would have to. Nearby, out on the field, he saw the familiar forms of two of his "class mates" (if he actually went to classes), Hayato Kobayashi and Kai Shiden.  
  
"So, the genius graces us with his presence, huh?" Kai responded with his usual brand of snide sarcasm.  
  
"Shut up, Kai" Amuro snapped with the universal response to Kai's attitude, adding, "This isn't the time."  
  
"When is it ever the time, boy wonder?" Kai again stabbed.  
  
"Shut Up, Kai!" Responded Hayato, continuing, "what's up, Amuro?"  
  
"The Zeon are here. We have to get everyone out" Amuro finished.  
  
"So? It's just another inspection, same as always." Kai put in.  
  
"Except this, time, they plan on blowing the Colony!" Amuro answered  
  
"You're just being paranoid, man. They wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
Amuro's face was set, his expression grim, as he simply nodded.  
  
"They would?"  
  
Again, Amuro simply nodded.  
  
"Shit!! We gotta get outa here!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHH!! Hold you voice down, you want them to hear us?"  
  
"What was that" Came a voice in the distance, "It came from over HERE!"  
  
In the distance, two figures, in green and black uniforms, approached, AK's up.  
  
"They found us!" Hayato exclaimed, again to be hushed by Amuro, who led them into the cover of a nearby group of bushes.  
  
The Soldiers looked around, investigating, but quickly left. Amuro laughed inwardly. The enemy has some inept soldiers, at least.he thought, though that gave him little comfort. Now he would have to baby-sit Kai, and attempt to evacuate the school. Pausing a few moments to make sure the officers had left, he led the two out.  
  
"There they are, get them!" Was their greeting.  
  
Amuro inwardly cursed himself. How could I be so stupid? They were leading us on!  
  
"Why are they chasing us? Where just a couple of kids!" Kai asked, running as fast as he could.  
  
"It could have something to do with this." Amuro answered, gesturing to his outfit. Or rather, his uniform.  
  
"Some genius, trying to sneak past the Zeon wearing Fed colors." Kai complained, to be met with the universal "SHUT UP, KAI!!!"  
  
*******.  
  
They had evaded them. Somehow, they had gotten away. After ducking through a park, several backyards, and an automatic carwash, the Zeon gave up the chase. But any idea of a rescue attempt on the school was gone. They would have called in reinforcements, and Amuro wasn't even armed. Their only option was to return to the white base. Amuro only hoped that they had been able to safely evacuate Frau's family. Most of her family had been killed early in the war. All she had left was her grandfather, and her mother, but her mother was ill, and wouldn't last much longer. He knew that frau wouldn't be able to deal with losing them as well. And he had made her stay behind. If they died, he would be partially at fault. And Amuro didn't want to lose Frau.  
  
"Can we go now, I wanna get outa here, if we can." Kai interrupted Amuro's Thoughts.  
  
"It's not safe to stick around here, is it?" Hayato added.  
  
"Okay, lets go back to the base. There a ship there we can use to get off this colony." Amuro answered.  
  
"Great. It's not like there's anything else here for us, right bro?" Kai said, more to Hayato than anyone else.  
  
Kai and Hayato had both lost their families in operation British, just like Frau. They been in foster homes since, and had become more or less brothers in the process. It wasn't that their foster homes where bad or anything, but they weren't home, and they weren't family. That's one of the reasons they were friends with Amuro. He was a lot like them. Sure, He had a father, but he was little more than a business partner. There was little emotional attachment.  
  
*******.  
  
"Back already Amuro?" Asked the guard at the gate.  
  
"It was a failure. They almost caught us." Amuro answered, sadly.  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do. Get on board the white base, kid. One more thing- have you seen you girlfriend? She left a little bit ago."  
  
"Frau!?" Amuro repeated.  
  
"I guess you haven't. well, don't worry, kid, I'm sure she made it onboard with the others.  
  
********.  
  
"Lt. Bright, Amuro is back. You can tell the captain to take off now" A tall, dark, fairly wide soldier informed Bright.  
  
"Good. Make sure those civilians are prepped for launch, private Ryu."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Now, we find out we're made of[.bright thought to himself as he headed toward the bridge. As he headed down the corridor, the ship lurched slightly, as an explosion occurred somewhere overhead. Damn. they've started.all we can do now is get out of here. all those people still on the colony.Bright erased that line of thought, as he cleared his mind and concentrated on his duties.  
  
********.  
  
The ship rose from it's position on the deck, the minovsky drive systems kicking on, accompanied by thousands of small sparks from the nacelle boosters. The colony maintenance bay door began to open, revealing the cold, darkness of space. The White base slowly turned towards the opening, and began to lurch forward. Slowly gaining speed, it headed towards the still rising gate. Several small explosions rocked the docking bay, as deadly C3 nerve gas began pouring into to the base. Another explosion rocked the colony. This time, the bay door's control mechanism seemed to be affected, as the door began to lower, then raise, again to plummet, and again ascend, until finally stopping somewhere between halfway and a third of the way.  
  
*******.  
  
"Damn!" cried out Captain Paolo, "We have no choice. ready the Mega particle cannons."  
  
*******.  
  
As the ship headed toward the now impassable gate, Several cannons rose from just below the bridge section of the ship, gleaming in the dim lighting. Suddenly, the room bursted with light as the cannons opened fire; tracing thin burning lines of light across the room, vaporizing the majority of the door. Where the beams had crossed through the bay, a new light source was formed, in the C3 gas, now flaring into a massive fireball. All around the white base, the docking bay had become a massive inferno, the very air itself ablaze. The fire destroyed everything in its path, as it spread through the base. Another group of massive explosions signaled that the ammo room too had become victim to the blaze.  
  
And still, the white base continued on its path, the inferno burning away at it's hull, the paint evaporating, gaining speed by the millisecond. As suddenly as the fire had started, the Ship slammed through what was left of the Bay doors, and into space.  
  
All of this had taken place in the span of five seconds.  
  
********.  
  
"did we make it?" someone asked.  
  
"Yes, we did." Paolo responded. "However, thousands did not. Lets take a moment to consider those who didn't. Of the some 30 thousand people living on this colony, we successfully evacuated just under three hundred. Let us pray for the souls of those who weren't so fortunate. All hands, Salute!"  
  
At the same time around the ship, everyman wearing a uniform raised his or her hand to their head, some shedding tears. Amuro found himself saluting as well, as his thoughts turned to what was to happen next.  
  
*********.  
  
As the white base fled the disaster behind them, the colony, now entirely ablaze, began to shudder, as tiny explosions chained within. As a grim finally, the main bomb activated. In a flash greater than the inferno and the mega particle cannons combined, the nuke detonated, and the colony was vaporized. Only a few pieces of debris remained up what had been the home to everyone on board for so long.  
  
In this time of sorrow, a new threat arrived. Emerging from the debris of the colony, a new warship appeared. A Musai class- one of Zeon's strongest craft. This wasn't nearly as disturbing as the ships color. The entire hull was painted a deep, fiery crimson. The Red Comet had arrived.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Mobile Suit Gundam Destiny: Chapter II

Mobile Suit Gundam- Destiny Chapter 2  
  
The Colony had been destroyed The White Base had survived the blast, making their way into the space outside. But their true ordeal had only just begun. Before them now loomed the personal ship of the infamous Red Comet. Widely considered the be the Zeon's top ace. And with their current strength, the White Base had no way of defeating such a man.  
  
"It can't be." Whispered one of the soldiers, manning the main console.  
  
"The Red Comet. Go to full alert," replied the captain, his face grim.  
  
"Orders sir?"  
  
"Open fire, and get us out of here NOW!"  
  
*******  
  
"Excuse me sir, have you seen this girl?" Amuro asked an old man in the barracks, now filled to capacity with civilians, holding a picture of Frau Bow.  
  
"Sorry, kid. I haven't seen her..."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Amuro solemnly answered. It seemed that no one had seen her. It was likely that she hadn't made it aboard. He knew that, in the cool, logical part of his mind. However, he could not allow himself to accept it.  
  
"Attention! We are now at full alert. Attention! We are now at full alert." A low, male automated voice began repeating, as sirens began to flare.  
  
"What now!?" someone shrieked. The Civilians where in a general panic at this point. Most of them had just lost everything they had ever loved, and they weren't ready to deal with another emergency. Unfortunately, time waits for no man, and has even less patience for the bereaved.  
  
"I'll find out what's going on, alright?" Amuro shouted, getting up.  
  
"Thank you, son." Said the old man, sorry he couldn't help the young man any further.  
  
*******.  
  
As Amuro headed for the bridge, the ship again began to shudder ever more violently. Whatever was going on, the ship certainly wouldn't take much more of it.  
  
*******.  
  
"Sir, they've deployed their mobile weapons! It seems to be Heavy Zaks, Armed With Bazookas!"  
  
"Keep firing. If we turn to run, they'll tag us from behind. We have no choice but to try and destroy them. Mega particle cannons, keep on the Musai. Gunners, keep on the suits. If they're busy dodging your shots, they can't shoot back!" The captain continued to give out orders. He had seen his share of battles before, and the fact that we has still alive hinted that he was a capable commander.  
  
"What's going on?!?" Amuro cried out, reaching the bridge.  
  
"Get off the bridge, son! This in an emergency situation! Get back to the barracks!" Paolo ordered. He had little patience with children, even if they where considered to be geniuses.  
  
"Sir, I can do something! I can at least man one of the guns!"  
  
"Get off the bridge, NOW!" Paolo didn't have anything against the boy, but he couldn't have a kid on the bridge. Even if his father had designed it. "Private Ryu, Remove the boy."  
  
"Sorry, kid" Ryu said, as he led Amuro away from the command section of the ship. "It's just against procedure to allow any unauthorized people on the bridge. It's a safety thing."  
  
"Yeah, I understand" Amuro lied. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing. He had seen the ships designs. He knew what it could and could not do. It was a hopeless situation. A ship against a ship could be done. But not if the other ship had this kind of support. He had counted at least six enemy mobile units, while he was on the bridge. And that was only what he had seen onscreen. He had to do something, and quickly. After promising Ryu he'd head for the Barracks, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He headed to the Mobile Unit hanger.  
  
******  
  
"Amuro, what are you doing!?!" Cried the hanger manager, upon seeing Amuro.  
  
"I'm taking the mobile unit. Ready the catapult, and open the doors on my mark. That's an order, Security over ride level 4, passcode alpha-7-mu." Amuro responded, in his most official sounding voice. He was trying to hide the fact that he was scared almost to the point of wetting himself.  
  
"Uh. yes. sir."  
  
"Don't worry, officer. I'll take all of the blame for this. You were just following orders." Amuro said, fully aware of the consequences. He'd be lucky if he spent the rest of his life in a jail cell.  
  
The mobile unit was impressive, Amuro thought. White and gray, it hadn't yet been given its final colors. If anything, this made it even more impressive. Roughly 20 meters tall, it was far more humanoid than the enemy's mobile weapons. It had a slender build, with very humanoid arms and legs. Its chest area was rather angular, with vents on each side of the cockpit hatch, which was set out from the rest of the unit. Its head had a large, rounded sensor in the middle of it, and a large antenna on the top, and to the side. The original version had a more humanoid face, but it was deemed to expensive to produce. A pity, it would have been very useful about now. but this would do. It at least had the same luna titanium armor.  
  
"Launch!"  
  
The catapult mechanisms activated, and the mobile unit was flung into space. At it launched, its camera sensor lit up, glowing a pale blue. It's thrusters kicked in, and it was out.  
  
******  
  
"Captain! The catapult has activated! One of the units has launched!"  
  
"What the HELL!?!" Captain Paolo wasn't surprised for long, he couldn't afford to be. "Put it on screen. Who the hell's flying that thing."  
  
The screen came up, and the pilot didn't surprise the captain. It should have, but somehow, it didn't. That damn kid is going to pay for this. Paolo thought, IF he lives.  
  
"Amuro, I don't care how you got in that thing right now. Just do what you can about the enemy units."  
  
"Yes sir!" Came Amuro's response.  
  
******.  
  
"Sir, the feds have launched a mobile weapon!" A Zeon pilot by the name of Denim reported.  
  
"That's the big threat!?! We blew a COLONY for THAT!?!?!" Complained his wing-mate, slender. "It looks so weak! I bet I can take it out with one shot!"  
  
"Slender, be careful! Don't underestimate it!" Warned his commander, but words of wisdom seldom reach the ears of the young and brash.  
  
"I'll take you down and become an ace just like the Red Comet!" Slender cried, beginning a death rush.  
  
The green mobile unit assumed a charging position, it's spiked shoulder raised, as it madly accelerated towards Amuro. Sensing this at the last moment, Amuro quickly punched the thrusters and spiraled out of harms way, emptying a machine gun clip on the Enemy. The Mobile weapon shuddered against the attack, attempted to block with its shoulder shield, only to fall limp as a bullet hole appeared over the cockpit hatch.  
  
"Dammit. He got slender!" Denim cried, aiming his bazooka at the white monster. "Take this, you bastard!!!" With that, Denim fired his weapon, the rocket beginning its course toward the enemy.  
  
"What the?" Amuro looked at incoming round, moving far faster than any Mobile unit. "Move!!!!" He shouted, as he moved the controls as hard as he could. But it was too late. The rocket smashed into the lower section of the unit, as the flash obliterated it from sight.  
  
*****  
  
On the bride, the battle was just as fierce.  
  
"Gunners. Try to pin down the enemy units without hitting the kid." Paolo ordered. "Damn that boy. He'd better not get himself killed."  
  
"Did you see that!?!" A young soldier pointed on screen. In the image, Amuro dodged an incoming attack perfectly, and then swung around and killed the enemy pilot. "He's pretty good for a kid."  
  
"Well. at least we can be thankful for that-" the captain was cut off be the next image. A rocket sped towards Amuro, and Hit.  
  
*****  
  
"Ha! I got him!" Denim cried out, excitedly. "What!?!"  
  
In the aftermath of the explosion, The federation Mobile unit stood firm, ignoring the heavily damaged armor and a missing lower right leg.  
  
"I'm alive?" Amuro asked himself, in disbelief. "I'm ALIVE!" He affirmed, and readied his counterattack. The machinegun spurted, and while Denim tried to avoid the incoming shots, Amuro's aim was perfect. The second enemy unit fell limp as a shell obliterated the cockpit.  
  
*****  
  
"How the HELL did he do that!" Paolo asked himself, only to realize he didn't care. The fact that he HAD was good enough. 'Perhaps we can win this war after all'. He thought. and then he saw an opening.  
  
*****  
  
"That's two. Lets do it, ZEON!!!!" Amuro yelled to himself, as he sent the damaged unit into a dive to engage the next opponent. Taking the pilot by surprise, another round of bullets to the cockpit dispatched yet another enemy unit. "I'll be an ace by the end of the battle if this keeps up!" Amuro laughed to himself, as he circled around the white base toward the next unit. This one, however, seemed to expect him, as Amuro was rewarded by a volley of rockets as he neared the enemy.  
  
"Dammit. Gotta. MOVE!!!" Amuro cursed, as he tried to avoid the incoming rounds. This time, however, his unit sped up, as the rockets sailed harmlessly past, narrowly missing him. "Excellent. I'll teach you to mess with me!" Amuro screamed, as he pelted the enemy with fire. This one was good, but it too fell limp, after absorbing half a clip in nonvital areas.As Amuro moved to reload, the message came.  
  
"Federation unit, surrender and disarm yourself at one. This is your final warning." It was a male, older than Amuro. Mid-twenties, probably. But his most striking feature was his red flight suit and silver mask. The red Comet.  
  
"Never!" Was Amuro's reaction. Slapping the clip that hadn't been destroyed into his weapon, He turned to face his new opponent. A simpler looking red model, not as monstrous as his last opponents. It was a joke, Amuro thought, as he started to unload his clip- into nothing. The suit seemed to disappear. And he was violently rocked from behind, as the Red Comet responded with it's own hail of bullets.  
  
"That'll get him. nothing could survive that!" Char Aznable said, mostly to himself. However, seeming to defy all laws, the Enemy stood firm, as it turned to face him. 'What? That's impossible! How could they have had no effect!' Char thought to himself, as he pushed his unit out of the line of danger.  
  
"I'll get you!!!" Amuro cried out, as he turned to face his opponent. Again, however, he saw nothing, and again he was hailed with bullets, this time from above. He spun up, and saw his attacker. As he lifted his weapon to fire, nothing seemed to happen. Nothing at all. As he checked the status, he learned that he had lost the weapon. Along with the entire right arm. "Damn! Not now!!!" He shouted, as he franticly searched for a way out. Then he remembered the saber.  
  
A prototype beam weapon, it was basically a hand held blade style weapon with the power of a battleship's beam cannons. If he could only use it effectively.  
  
"I got him!" Char laughed to himself, staring down at the now crippled mobile weapon below. It wouldn't be long now. The federations prototype, they're last hope, was little more than a pile of scrap metal, with one arm, one leg, and no weapons. Then it moved. Using its remaining arm, it reached behind it's back to draw a small cylinder. Suddenly, the cylinder light up; spouting an intense light source. The light source then formed into a thin lazer like blade. "What is that? Some sort of close range weapon? So be it." He thought, as he drew his own heat blade and switched it on, the axe like blade glowing white-hot.  
  
"I'll help you, commander Char!" A third voice chimed in, as a rocket flew toward the white mobile unit. However, Before it even reached Amuro, he lashed out with his new saber, slicing the missile neatly in half as the contents detonated. Using the explosion as cover, the Zeon pilot accelerated toward the federation monster, it's own heat blade up and ready. However, before it even reached Amuro, he had his beam Saber out in a lance like position, and the enemy unit neatly impaled itself on the saber, and detonated. The ensuing nuclear flash neatly silhouetted the Federations unit, as it used the remains of it's shield to protect it from damage.  
  
*****  
  
"Gene!" Char called out to his underling, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds, He and the enemy where again one on one. "He annihilated a Heavy Zaku type in one hit with that thing!! Who the hell is he?"  
  
Amuro turned to face The red comet, determined to end the battle and save his ship. Raising his saber, he shot toward the enemy.  
  
Char saw his enemy raise his weapon, and in turn, rose his own heat blade. They then begin their charge, quickly closing the distance, each with his own weapon raised, in an ultramodern version of a medieval joust.  
  
"Char! Come back, quickly! We're heavily damaged! We must retreat!" It was his ship. He had lost track of the battle in his dual with the federations new mobile unit. Looking back, he could tell the Battle had taken a turn. Once The feddie's new weapon had taken down their mobile unit's fire support, the new battleship had focused it's fire power on the Musai. It was crippled, and would fall at any second. He was being called back. They had lost. Somehow, they had lost.  
  
Char broke off the charge, instead, lobbing a grenade at the Feddie's creation. Then, he headed back toward his ship. The damage report stated that they had lost all eight of their heavy zaks. he was the only surviving pilot. Four of them had been taken down by the one Federal forces mobile weapon. They had to have been up against some sort of super human Ace.  
  
*****  
  
Amuro sped towards his enemy, focused on the one goal of protecting the White Base. He had lost everything else for that ship. He wouldn't lose it as well. As he neared the Red Comet, he seemed to pause, then turned around, tossing a grenade behind him. Amuro couldn't slow down in time, and the grenade hit, full force. He was thrown against his console, a horrible, searing pain racing through his head as he hit the control panel. His last thoughts before he passed out were about his home, and Frou Bow.  
  
To be Continued 


	4. Mobile suit gundam Destiny: Chapter III

Mobile suit Gundam- Destiny Chapter three  
  
"Mother? You're.alive?" Amuro gasped. She had died at the start of the war. He hadn't been around to see it, but. The day his father told his had been the worst day of his life. Since then, he had been nearly devoid of all emotion. Now. to see her alive. it was. a dream come true. But no. it wasn't right. She didn't look a day older. She turned slowly began to walk away. "Mother? Wait. don't go! Don't go!"  
  
"He's waking up! Amuro, can you hear me?"  
  
Voices. Coming from everywhere. Familiar voices. Frau? But she was dead. wasn't she? She had to be. no one could have survived that. EXPLOSION! His home was gone! He had to leave. he had had to fight. to kill. He was killed? But no. what. where. he was. on a table? Friends. he could see them around. Kai. Hayato. Frau. was he dreaming? He didn't feel asleep.  
  
"Amuro, can you hear me? Please, Amuro. come back to us!"  
  
"Frau?. I'm. your. am I dead?"  
  
Frau answered by leaning down and hugging him as closely as possible. "No. Your okay. we where so worried about you! You've been unconscious for hours!"  
  
"The. White Base. did it make it?"  
  
"Yes. we made it. We made it. because of you, Amuro. You where. amazing. They said you might even be as good as the Red Comet himself! Amuro, how did you do that?"  
  
She was trying to change the subject. He knew. She was keeping something from him. But what? "It's no big deal. I designed the Operating System. In a technical sense, I've been training in a simulator for months." something was defiantly wrong. Frau never listened when he talked about the technical stuff. What was it?  
  
"Well, you were very good, Amuro." Hayato reassured. "What WAS that thing you where in?"  
  
"The white mobile unit?" Amuro asked, getting groggy again "It's based on another design, designated Gundam. It's officially the GM, Or Gundam Mass-production type. This is the prototype for this line. So it would be the GMX."  
  
"GM? Sounds like a Car Company" Kai snickered.  
  
"Why not pronounce it Jim? That way, it at least sounds like a mobile weapon, and not a sedan." Hayato suggested.  
  
"Enough, Guys! Amuro needs his rest after everything! Leave him be!" Frau finally said, chasing the two out of the room, and adjusting Amuro's medicine. She had some training in the field of medicine, as she was studying to become a doctor. This was of great value, now.  
  
In the battle, the Hull had destabilized, and half of the crew was lost, including the Doctor. There were very few officers left. Including Amuro, there was a slim handful of people qualified to handle a mobile unit.  
  
*****  
  
"Listen up, everyone." Bright called out to the civilians in the cargo hold. "We have lost over half of our crew. We lack supplies, and the nearest federal forces stronghold is days away. We need anyone with experience to please step forward. Military training is preferable, but anyone with any form of expertise would be appreciated."  
  
The White Base's last and only hope was that some of the civilians would be able to pick up the slack left by those killed or injured. While over half of the crew had died, even more of them were injured. They needed people with medical training most of all. However, this group of civilian was not promising, consisting mostly of children and the elderly. In fact, only one person was able to step foreword.  
  
"I'm a third year medical student." The young woman called out. It was better than what they had. The only other person on the ship now qualified was Amuro's girlfriend, and she was dedicating most of her time to him. This young woman was all they had.  
  
"Very well, then. What is you name?" Bright asked the woman, a tall young blond, who seemed to speak in an odd European accent.  
  
"I'm Sayla. Sayla Mass." She responded, with a weak salute.  
  
"All right, Miss Mass, Please Report to the med bay as soon as you can."  
  
"Very well, sir."  
  
*****  
  
There where very few people among the civilians physically capable of participating in the simulator testing, Ryu had discovered. He frowned when he saw that almost everyone testing was below the age of 17. Bright had ordered everyone capable to report to the hanger for testing the hour before, and while several of the candidates showed potential, most of them where to young to even enlist. let alone fight in a war. Just the same, they had no choice.  
  
Readying the list of candidates suitable to become pilots, Ryu took a deep breath, and sighed. The names he was about to read would be the mean he would be flying next to until the White Base had reached safe territory.  
  
"Alright- The Following people have been chosen as pilots- Clan, Marker- Dublin, Oscar- Jones, Job- Koboyashi, Hayato- Shiden, Kai- that is all."  
  
*****  
  
In the pilots quarters, Hayato sat, thinking. Amuro had nearly died fighting as a pilot. and he had helped DESIGN the mobile units. How was he, just a normal high school boy, supposed to compete with that? Well, no matter. Hayato was determined to show the world, once and for all, that he could really beat Amuro. Ever since they first met, Hayato had been in secret competition with the genius boy. And he never seemed to win. He had even obtained a black belt in Judo to show that he was just as good, but it was no matter. Amuro was the Genius, the man destined to be the next great doctor of the century, and Hayato was just his short, normal friend. But that would all change. Hayato Vowed that he would beat Amuro at piloting. This time, he would finally win.  
  
*****  
  
It was time. bright had been dreading this speech for days. but it was his duty. after the bridge was destroyed, he was the highest ranking officer left. For the time being, he was the captain. He has the speech already prepared. but there was a finalness to it. but the time had come to assume his full responsibility. they had chased off the Zeon. but they would return soon. the repairs were almost complete, and it was time to get underway.  
  
"Here we are, men and women of the White Base." When He spoke, he did so in a deep, somber voice he wasn't sure he had before. "We are outnumbered and outclassed, and we have little supplies. We must now make a treacherous journey to Luna II, the Federations space headquarters. We have lost much of our crew. our hearts go out to those brave men and women who lost their lives so that we may live. and to Amuro, the boy, the Hero that went out and saved us all."  
  
*****  
  
In sickbay, Amuro listened to the speech. it was rather direct, he thought.at east he wasn't leading them on. he had only spoken to bright a few times before, but he had always liked him. he was glad that it was him in control, at least.  
  
"and to Amuro, the boy, the Hero that went out and saved us all"  
  
'Great.' Amuro though. 'If it wasn't bad enough before. now everyone was going to treat me like some sort of hero'. he wasn't a hero. he wasn't a soldier. he was a kid, for god's sake! All he wanted to do was to go home. to live, with his father, and his friends. and with frau Bou. but that wouldn't happen. home didn't exist anymore.  
  
"our deepest sympathies go out to him, for the tragic loss of his father, the good doctor Tem Ray. May his spirit, and the spirits of all those we have lost. in this battle and all others. may rest in peace."  
  
As Amuro listened to the last part of this speech, he found the world darken, as he lost consciousness again. 


End file.
